


fools, renhyuck

by C0MF0RTHYUCK



Series: renhyuck ♡  ° •  * [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0MF0RTHYUCK/pseuds/C0MF0RTHYUCK
Summary: ❞︎ oh, what a fool i am, falling for a boy like you, huang renjun. ❝︎
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: renhyuck ♡  ° •  * [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. fools, renhyuck (1)

**Author's Note:**

> hi readers !  
> this story is inspired by fools by troye sivan (and renjun's cover of it)  
> enjoy ~ ! :D

it was at the time, where i thought, that i could resist everyone and everything. that i didn't need anything. that i was independent from everything.   
why?  
because i felt like a grown up, even though i acted like a kid.   
and i was sure i wouldn't fall for him, as i said before, i thought i was all grown up.   
spoiler: i wasn't. and i fell for him and his charms.   
who was he?  
oh, everyone knew him. he was the school's heartthrob every girl liked. and, to be exact, not only girls crushed on him. the straightest guys would find themselves gushing over him in p.e.   
i mean, i knew, i was gay, one year before i started developing feelings for him, but i never fell so hard for anyone before.   
how could i not, though; his perfect pink lips, his fluffy hair, his deep, knowing eyes and his body in general made everyone have some kind of weird thoughts. his hotness was undeniable for sure. but what i loved the most about him was his soft side, the side he doesn't usually show. the sparkles in his eyes, when he talks about aliens, his little-known obsession; the way he enjoys good food or drinks, being all exited and cheery; his love for moomin and most importantly, his angry side!  
you would expect him to be absolutely scary when angry, but the truth is, you can't take him serious, because he's so cute!   
oh god, that crush is definitely not gone yet.   
i should stop thinking about him, but i just can't get him out of my head.  
but we're just friends.  
it was just yesterday when he came to my house at 2 am, crying for a reason i didn't know. i let him in and comforted him, until his breath was at a normal rate again. it was quite unexpected, due to me just being one of the many, many friends he has, plus i'm not even one of his best friends.   
this morning he told me what troubled him. he feels like he has no real friends at all, like he's alone here in this cruel world. i told him i was here by his side and would always be there for him, when he needs me, and then he let out everything.   
from his "friends" talking bad about him behind his back to his secret boyfriend being a bitch and cheating on him. he talked and talked and stopped with the sentence: "he broke my heart as if it was nothing.."  
tears dropped down his chin, and his nose was all red, but i just wanted to protect him. he looked so broken, so i hugged him, and told him everything would be alright. he hid his face in the crook of my neck and wettened my shirt with his tears, but he was comfortable in my arms, so i let him.  
then he sat up and looked me right in the eyes, god, were the butterflies in my stomach wilding, smiled at me and said a simple: "thank you"  
i stared in his eyes, i never saw them so close up, but then my eyes trailed (without my consent!!) to his lips. they looked so kissable, i needed all of my self control to not kiss him, but get my eyes back to looking in his eyes. his beautiful, warm eyes..  
"hyuckie, you're dreaming" he chuckled.   
i blushed and looked on the ground being all flustered because of the nickname.   
all of a sudden i felt a cold finger raising up my chin, just to be met with renjun's gaze. i froze at the spot when i noticed his head getting closer to mine.   
and then his soft lips met mine. they were a bit wet and salty from his tears, but i loved them. he started moving his lips on mine, and i did the same. it was such a beautiful moment, i wish it never would've stopped.   
at least i wouldn't be the one in tears right now.   
yeah, right, i'm crying.   
you may ask yourself "why? your crush kissed you?"  
right, he kissed me, but i am afraid that he didn't feel the same.   
he stormed out of my house just when i parted my lips from his.   
he ran away and left me here.   
oh, what a fool i am, falling for a boy like you, huang renjun.


	2. fools, renhyuck (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❞︎ oh, how lucky i am, falling for a boy like you, lee donghyuck. ❝︎

i'm such an idiot.  
i kissed my crush at his house, he even kissed me back, but then i ran away, being the fucking coward i am.  
maybe we could've been together by now, but no, huang renjun has to make a whole drama out of that situation.  
it was when i felt my hair being wet, when i realised it was raining.  
no, raining would be an understatement, it felt like half of the ocean was coming down from the sky.  
"i will catch a cold when i stay outside" i thought to myself "but where the fuck can i go?"  
my house was too far away and my (now ex-)boyfriend was probably still there.  
with his new lover? i don't know.  
my ex was inside my house most of the time, and he was there too, when he cheated on me. i found them making out in the kitchen.  
of course it hurt, but not as much as it should've. i mean, he is- no, he *was* my boyfriend. but i felt more like something came true, what i felt the whole time. also i caught feelings for a certain tanned sunshine and was about to break up. i just didn't feel the same anymore with jeno. he's cute and a good boyfriend, who cares about you, but i couldn't seem to see him in a romantic light anymore.  
maybe it was good that he cheated?  
i don't know, if i would've had the courage to break up with him, if he wouldn't have given me a reason.  
the weather snaps me out of my thoughts once more, as it thunders.  
to say that i was scared of thunderstorms would be as understating as calling a white shark a goldfish.  
fortunately, i found myself not being too far away from donghyuck's home, so i started running back all the way i came a few minutes ago.  
"will he be mad at me?"  
"can i really go there?"  
"have i hurt his feelings?"  
thoughts like these kept running through my mind while i headed to my crushes place.  
if it weren't for the thunderstorm being right above my head in the sky, i would've thought twice about it.  
i still had some seconds of doubt, when i stood in front of the front door, but another lightning lightening up the sky made the decision for me, and i pressed the doorbell.  
"what d-do you want?" he asked me, as he opened the door and let me in. he looked so broken, my heart was about to shatter. his rosy cheeks and soft lips were covered with tears, his stunning eyes were slightly red from crying too much, his fluffy hair was a mess, and he was shaking.  
"i'm so sorry" i cried out and hugged him. i just couldn't stand him being sad. and the fact that he was in that emotional state because of my actions were not really helping.  
i could tell he was trying to push me away, but he wasn't strong enough right now, so he just stood there, trembling.  
"renjun, you're cold and wet, you need to get yourself something dry to wear, or you'll catch a serious cold" he whispered right into my ear, with a voice dripping of sorrow. even though he cried, his voice didn't seem to take any damage, the opposite even, his tone was soothing and calm, so i found myself wishing to hear it for eternity.  
the meaning of the words he said finally made their way into my love-sickened brain, so i loosened my grip from him and took a step back just to see him smiling at me with pure adoration in his eyes.  
"you know where my room is, right?" he chuckled.  
oh my god, i wish i could hear his giggle all day long. it was so adorable and soft, my heart almost couldn't take it.  
"i'll take that as a no" he took my hand and guided me towards his room.  
his room was incredibly aesthetic. he seemed to love sunflowers, as pictures of them were seen a lot here. his shelves were decorated with small little things, such as mussels and small paintings and poems.  
"strip" he suddenly whispered in my ear, as shivers ran down my spine. i tried hard not to think about this the wrong way, but didn't quite succeed.  
hyuck just laughed (oh, how i love that laugh..) and told me, this time more explicitly, to strip off my clothes: "please take your wet clothes off, so you can put on dry clothes, so you don't catch a cold"  
oh, how lucky i am, falling for a boy like you, lee donghyuck.


	3. fools, renhyuck (3) + nomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❞︎ shut up and be my boyfriend already! ❝︎

the two boys were sitting on the couch, wrapped in the fluffiest blanket donghyuck could find.  
the tanned boy broke the silence: "so, i have one question.. why? why did you come to me in the first place? why did you kiss me, when you broke up with your boyfriend just some hours ago? why did you run away afterwards, as if you regret it? why.. have you not left my mind for months, and that without paying rent?" he pouted, as he looked down, cheeks blushing and heart racing. renjun smiled and a tear left his left eye. "that's four questions" he chuckled "but i'll answer them, don't worry. let me get the words together real quick, please, i want my sentences to make sense"  
comfortable silence filled the room, as the chinese boy searched for words.  
"i came to your place, because i feel comfortable around you and trust you. there's no excuse for me running away, but the main reason is, that i was pretty much overwhelmed and confused by and about my feelings.." he paused and had to get all of his courage together to say this sentence: "i kissed you, because i fell for you.. while jeno still was my boyfriend. i mean, he's everything anyone could ever want as a boyfriend, well, apart from cheating, but i don't feel the same for him anymore"  
donghyuck looked up at renjun, his face holding a quite shocked, but merely relieved expression.  
he didn't feel like a fool anymore, but more like the luckiest person alive. "you.. like me back?" he therefore asked, already knowing the answer that would follow. "yes! YES! i like- no, that's an understatement, i love you so much, i can't fucking think straight.." renjun told the other male, his head too overwhelmed by his feelings to, well, think straight.  
"shut up and be my boyfriend already!" donghyuck laughed, but got serious a short moment after. "will you be my boyfriend, huang renjun, the most gorgeous heartthrob i have ever laid my eyes on?" he asked, eyes sparkling with hope. "oh my god, i love your dramatic and sassy, but still caring and cheerful ass so much.. of course will i be your boyfriend!" renjun teared up, as he spoke those words, while donghyuck giggled, and teased him: "you like my ass?"  
"yes. yes, i do" renjun answered, a smirk on his lips. "you smooth motherfucker" the male from jeju complained and got closer to the latter, to slowly close the gap between them and kiss him.  
it was a bit of a deja vu due to the tears running down renjun's cheeks, making his skin and lips wet and salty. but they would lie when saying, that this wasn't the most wonderful kiss, they have ever had in their life until now. 

-

little did the two boys know about the other two boys, sitting at renjun's kitchen table.  
"i still can't believe it. i helped you cheat on your boyfrien-"  
"EX-boyfriend. trust me, he had a crush on hyuck for some months now, they are probably together by now. also, you did enjoy it, you can't fool me, jaemin"  
the said boy blushed. "maybe.."  
"we can do it again at any time, sunshine~"  
"stop flirting with me, jeno, i'll not be able to think straight anymore around you"  
"do you ever think straight, though?"  
"you're a meanie" jaemin pouted and looked right beside jeno, as if there would be anything interesting on the fridge.  
"your meanie" the taller winked and smirked, making the younger blush again.  
"you broke up with boyfriend just a few hours ago, and you are already flirting with me, as if we were together, i don't think that's right.." jaemin questioned the whole situation, knowing very well, that he couldn't hold back his feelings for jeno much longer.  
"renjun wasn't the only one having a crush on a person, who's not his boyfriend, nana"  
the said boy looked confused enough to get jeno to speak once more: "let me rephrase it: i fell for you, na jaemin, and i still haven't gotten up"  
"but- but- renjun-?" jaemin looked pretty dumbfounded, searching for answers in the older's eyes.  
"at first it hurt me, seeing him looking at donghyuck with heart eyes, but then i started doing the exact same, but with you. nana, i love you, please be my boyfriend" jeno looked at jaemin with pleading eyes, which the smaller couldn't resist more than a second. "oh my god, of course! nono, i love you too"  
the younger's face basically looked like the uwu-emoji, everyone uses, while jeno smiled with both his lips and eyes.


End file.
